With social progress and technology development, in recent years, televisions and other electronic products become increasingly thin. The requirements of users for the performance of these electronic products are higher and higher. Thus, the electronic parts mating with the electronic products are required to be smaller in size and thickness and improve in performance and consistency.
The woofer speaker is a kind of important electronic component which is widely used in the above mentioned electronic products. In thin-type electric devices such as liquid crystal TVs, laptop computers, etc., it is required to minimize the thickness of woofer speaker on the basis of guaranteeing the performance of the woofer speaker, so as to meet the needs of the thin-type electronic devices.
An ultra-thin woofer speaker works under a high power condition, and the pressure inside the cavity is very high. Since the rear cover is a plate having a large area, it is easy to vibrate and emit sound to the outside, and the phase of the rear cover is contrary to that of the speaker, thus resulting in that the systematic performance of the whole speaker becomes degraded.
Based on the above factors, there is a need to improve the installation mode of the traditional speaker and the installation terminal.